


The Return of Sherlock Holmes

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someone's</i> bound to get hurt when Sherlock turns up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Sherlock Holmes

Mycroft sighed. He should have foreseen the consequences, of course. John Watson's "bad days" occupied a substantial section in the files they had on him. Push him too far and a violent streak _would_ emerge.

Sherlock's melodrama had hardly helped. If there was an art to breaking bad news gently, there must surely also be one to breaking good news. Simply turning up alive in your only friend's flat was not recommended. And it had just gone downhill from there. There were first aid techniques for dealing with faints; Sherlock could have Googled them. Splashing alcohol down a man's throat was not a sensible option.

Sherlock had been eager to talk, of course. Gabbling on about how Molly had helped him fake his own death and his adventures in the last three years. No time spent asking what had happened to John. And then the final disaster. He could still hear Sherlock's voice on the tape: _I had to confide in Mycroft in order to obtain the money I needed._ Sherlock had trusted the brother he was at odds with, but not his only friend.

Mycroft sighed again, and then winced. So now he was banned from the Diogenes Club. Though really, it was most unreasonable to insist that a member must remain silent while he was having his nose broken.


End file.
